1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a cleaning member for an exposure head.
2. Related Art
An exposure head has been used in an image forming apparatus as an exposure device that exposes an image carrier such as a photoconductor. The exposure head includes a large number of light-emitting elements arrayed therein and is disposed to face the image carrier. In such an image forming apparatus, adherence of floating toner and the like onto a light-emitting face of an exposure head results in occurrence of image quality unevenness, and decrease in the amount of light emission. In order to deal with this problem, there have been known image forming apparatuses configured to clean light-emitting faces of exposure heads thereof.